


Scandalous Thranduil...whaaat?!

by NanjoKouji



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Dramatic, Fun, Hilarious, I love these guys, M/M, OTT, aaaw!thranduil, crack!fic, i know its short...but watevvs, inspired by jaydee09 two king's series, looool, not my universe, sort of OOC on thranduils part, well I think so anyway, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanjoKouji/pseuds/NanjoKouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil's got a terrible secret he's been hiding from everybody, even his husband Thorin..<br/>Read to find out what it is..<br/>p.s. its hilarious, well I thought so anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandalous Thranduil...whaaat?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaydee09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydee09/gifts).



> there's probably tons of mistakes in the fic but who carrreeess, I wrote it while listening to music so..

It had been a long, exhausting day, Thranduil had spent all day in a council meeting with the rest of the elves and he was glad to be free of it. The only thing that could get his mood higher was if his love Thorin was by his side in Mirkwood.

Unfortunately, they’d both had a ton of work that they had been declining for a whole week until Brangwyn had literally torn the two apart preaching to them about how they were setting their duties to the side for each other.

Thorin had finally left regretfully as he was due to spend some time with young Thorin.

Thranduil stepped into his bedroom and lifted a hand to his head pulling off the hair as he carried on in. The wretched wig had been itching throughout the whole meeting and he sighed in relief as the hair fell off his head onto the floor.

He started to scratch his head but stopped when he heard a shocked gasp, it sounded like…but it couldn’t be!

Thranduil turned to his right and watched as Thorin rose from his chair by the fire in shock with dread, he knew that one day someone would find out his secret but he hadn’t expected it to be so soon and he hadn’t even been prepared!

He ran to the bathroom quickly and locked the door before Thorin could enter the room sliding to the floor. He tried to bring his knees up to his chest but was unable to do so, the tight breeches hugging his legs and threatening to rip.

What would Thorin think of him now, he’d been lying to his husband for so long that Thorin probably didn’t even want to talk to him anymore and judging by the way he’d looked so shocked, he wouldn’t want to look at him either.

Thranduil let tears fall as all these thoughts tormented him, he’d be alone forever.

He leaned his head back against the door and didn’t speak as he heard a knock on the door.

Once, twice…. three times Thorin had knocked now and still Thranduil hadn’t made a noise, he knocked again before trying to talk to Thranduil who didn’t seem to want to and had already decided his fate.

“Thranduil, come out my love, talk to me”

Thranduil looked forward as he heard Thorin call his name pleadingly and made a decision. Wiping the tears, he got up and stepped out to face Thorin.

“Perhaps you would like to take your leave now” and he turned to go to bed but Thorin grabbed his wrist and turned him around forcefully so that they were once again facing each other except Thranduil kept his head down not making eye contact.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Thorin asked genuinely curious and still a bit shocked remembering the discarded hair on the floor.

“It is abnormal for an Elf to have hair like I do, Elves have long, UN dishevelled hair, not this” and he picked up a middle length curl flailing it in the air before letting it fall back down.

Thorin put his fingers through Thranduil’s hair and pulled his face towards him kissing him softly. He pulled back and said “I don’t care what your hair is like, I still love you and I’m not leaving. Besides, I think your real hair makes you looks much more lovable”

Thranduil finally looked Thorin in the eye and embraced him fondly but quickly pulled back and said “loveable?” raising his eyebrow in amusement. 

“Well you know…cute” 

“Are you calling the great elven King of Mirkwood CUTE?” 

“What if I am, what is the GREAT ELVEN KING OF MIRKWOOD going to do about it?” replied Thorin, his face getting closer. 

“I’ll tell you what I’m going to do…” and he pulled Thorin forward kissing him and leading both of them to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy Thranduil's secret?  
> I found the idea so absurd that I just couldn't resist it ^6^


End file.
